


Bloodties

by adrykomclexakru



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week 2017, Clexa Week 2017, Day 5, F/F, Historical AU, No need to have played the game or watched the movie, Soulmates AU, assassins creed au, clexa soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrykomclexakru/pseuds/adrykomclexakru
Summary: Lexa Woods was a normal girl, living a normal life when she was suddenly ripped from her life by Azgeda who have kept her captive for over a year, claiming there's a secret hiding in her blood, in her genes, a knowledge passed down from her ancestors that will lead them to recover the Flame.Captive and with no way out Lexa is forced to use Polaris and go to the CoL a computer program of sorts that unlocks her genetic memory and allows her to see the past through her ancestors eyes.Through different eras, different lifetimes, different names and no matter who she is at the time, there's one common thing between her ancestors that goes beyond blood.Her





	Bloodties

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's November but I moved out of my house, work has been a bitch and some other personal issues that keep getting in the way of me and writing. I don't like leaving things unfinished though so I'm gonna finish the Halloween week prompts, hopefully this week, so I can move on to continue my WIPs.

Lexa crouched at the top of the building, she moved through the shadows, she dressed as a man.

She had to, in these parts of the world, women were looked down on. If only they knew, she could best any men, she had killed more than probably half of these so called guards doing their rounds on the streets had or will, she didn’t enjoy killing but it was a necessary evil.

The Romans ruled pretty much everything, she had been born in a village up north in West Francia, she was disgusted that some of her people worked as mercenaries for the empire, she had been taken from her captured and held captive somewhere in the Byzantine empire, she could not remember where or much about that time, it hadn’t been longer than a month but she had blocked it all from her memory, the organization had arrived, released her and all the others and taken a few with them, Lexa had been one of those, they nursed her back to health, she already knew how to fight but they honed her skills, she went from skilled warrior to highly trained killer.

Her attention was caught as people finally exited from the building she had been staking but relaxed when she realized those were not the people she was looking for, that family was a very respected one, Lexa had investigated them for a while, they were after all from the upper Class and the father Iacobus was loved and respect by the Emperor and those close to him, his wife was sought after for her medical abilities even if it was uncommon for women to do so. She was the daughter of a well respected medic before she married and learned the craft, the daughter she didn’t know much about, after all what was what Roman said? "Keep your daughters as prisoners, confined and inconspicuous” but maybe she hadn’t look hard enough, she seemed harmless enough but this was the first time Lexa actually laid eyes on her but once she did, she couldn’t look away.

The girl was beautiful perhaps a couple of years younger than her, her hair was golden and shone brightly with the sun, her skin was pale.

Lexa stared until they were out of sight and the moment they did she scoffed at herself, she couldn’t allow herself to be distracted, she had a mission, the organization called it justice, means that were justified at the end, the world was corrupted and it was their job to cleanse it, for the people, for their future, for the world… She didn’t care about any of that, she was doing it for Costia, for revenge.

 

 

Lexa didn’t know what she was doing there, she had been too far away from any safe house of the organization and she was losing blood, fast, she was good at thinking on her feet but she was starting to think that perhaps the blood lost had already affected her.

The door finally opened and she stepped out from her place in the shadows, she stepped behind the woman, her hand covering her mouth as her blade pressed at her neck, not enough to draw blood but enough to be felt, she felt the woman stiffen in her arms.

“Don’t make a sound, I do not want to hurt you but I will if you scream…understood?” The woman nodded and slowly Lexa removed her hand from the woman’s mouth first and then the knife before stepping back. 

The woman put her hands up before turning and Lexa gasped before wincing in pain. “Shit…. I thought you were your mother.” Lexa said and she was starting to feel lightheaded.

“What…” But she never had the chance to hear the rest of that sentence as everything went black.

 

When Lexa regained consciousness it was with a start, because shit, she just passed out and she was probably now in another dungeon but the bed was too soft as were the sheets covering her body, she opened her eyes and sat up before grunting in pain as she doubled over.

“Hey… Easy.” The woman said pushing her back down. “I stitched you up, it was a pretty deep wound but you’ll live, here, drink this.” She said handing Lexa a cup of water which she drank warily. “If I wanted to harm you, I’d have done so when you were unconscious.” She said rolling her eyes when she noticed. “Who did this to you? Why were you dressed as a man?” She asked and Lexa frowned finally noticing that she was only wearing her undergarments. “I had to take your clothes off to stitch you up… I’ve never seen anyone carry so many weapons… Who are you?” She asked and her blue eyes were shinning with curiosity.

Lexa just shook her head in reply. “I need to go.” She said trying to stand up but a gentle hand kept her in place.

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere and I just saved your life despite the fact that you had a knife against my throat. I think I deserve some answers.” The fire behind the blue eyes made Lexa smirk, Iacobus’ daughter was a stubborn, smart young woman that much was obvious.

“The least you know the better for you.” Lexa said seriously. “This is the first and last time you’ll ever see me.” Lexa said and ignored the way her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. she had just met the woman, gods help her.

She ran a hand through the bandages around her stomach and looked at the blue eyes. “You’re a talented healer, like your mother.”

“Yeah… I've been helping her out since I was a kid.” She sighed heavily. “Too bad I will never be anything more than a wife… Is that why you were dressed as a man?”

“Yes, your people respect men more.” Lexa said with disgust.

“So you’re not from here…” It wasn’t a question.

“No…”

“Well if you won’t tell me who are you or how you ended up like this, would you at least tell me about your land?” 

Lexa sighed heavily but nodded slightly, she figured it was the least she could do. She frowned when she saw the blonde woman getting into bed with her.

“What? Unless you know how I can explain to my family why there’s a stranger in my bed, I’m not going anywhere either until morning.” She said and Lexa just sighed.

“I’m from a far away land, up north, my village is beautiful, surrounded by trees and near the ocean.” Lexa looked up a smile playing on her lips as she recalled her land, she spoke about it, eyes closed, she spoke about the weather, how even during spring it was never hot, Rome was a very warm place, too warm for her liking. She speaks about the mountains and lakes, the forest and the ocean, she doesn’t give her any specifics or talk about her people but Lexa’s heart yearns for the home she was torn from.

“How did you end up here?” She asks so softly and Lexa is so engrossed in her memories that she doesn’t even pause to contemplate whether or not she should answer.

“It seemed to be a day like any other day a group of mercenaries had been attacking the villages of the west and so we marched there but we were ambushed and taken captives, they probably banned to sell us as slaves, I don’t know how long I was captive and more than half of the people that was taken with me died… I was… rescued and brought here not long after.”

They were quiet after that, falling asleep after a while, when the pain woke Lexa up it was still dark outside and with great difficulty she managed to get up from the bed and get dressed in her bloody and torn clothes before sneaking out, this was the last time she would see the girl, so with one last look at her sleeping form, Lexa snuck out of her house.

She sent a thank you gift to her house, usual courting gifts as not to raise questions, no note and no message, it was the least she could do, she told herself.

 

It was not the last time she saw her.

 

 

 

 

Lexa woke up with a start and gasped, the noise of the machine she was hooked to making all kind of noises but soon there were hands on her shoulder helping her up.

“You spent too long in the CoL this time Lexa.” Raven the technician said as she quickly handed her a glass of water before moving back to the set of screens from where she monitored her time inside the CoL to do whatever it was she did when they finished their sessions.

Lexa’s head was pounding.

“Your ancestor died not long after that. So I guess that time line is no use to us either.” Raven sighed as she typed furiously. “There’s some medicine for your headache over there.” She said nodding to the tray by the Polaris, the machine that helped Lexa access the City of Lights.

“I saw her again.” Lexa said with a raspy voice. “This is the third time, I saw her, in three different time lines….”

Raven chuckled. “Are you getting sappy on me Commander? Is this some sort of soul mates bullshit?” Raven said with a teasing tone, there’s been two of Lexa’s ancestors that had held that title with their people, the first one was a man and now this one.

“It just makes me curious… I’ve never seen her before. I’ve seen people I know but never as… often as her. Why is it that with the people I know it’s the same names?” She asked with a frown.

“Well there’re glitches, genetic memory is a tricky science and accessing it it’s a pain in the ass, so whenever this glitches appear, your brain and Polaris patch them up by taking things you’re familiar with, like languages and name of things or people. In the previous session before this one you were a Viking but Vikings didn’t call themselves that, it’s the name historians gave them but Polaris filled in the glitch, the blank, with the information already stored in your brain… If you ever meet me I could be called some stuck up ancient name like… I don’t know Cleopatra but your brain would associate my face with my name.” Raven said with a frown still focused on the monitors as she tried her best to explain how Polaris and genetic memory worked to Lexa.

“Really? Cleopatra?”

“What can I said? I’ve always felt and connection.” Raven said with a smirk.

Lexa shook her head and walked towards her room with a heavy sigh, wishing she could just go home. It had been a year… A year since a white van pulled up next to her as she was walking home from work and kidnapped her, their leader Nia, had walked into the room they held her two days later, with two guards. “Welcome to Azgeda.” She had said as if Lexa should feel honored. Then she went into a long rant about how they’re saving the world and how they need this Flame to do it, needless to say she had not being amused when Lexa replied she didn’t smoke but that disposable lighters were very cheap and there was no need to kidnap people if all she needed was a flame. Then she talked about “No, not pass lives, Ms. Woods, try and keep up. Genetic memory.” The rest were a lot of technicalities and confusing terms but then they let her out of the white room with just a bed and a pile of books that someone clearly randomly picked into a loft, there was a TV a couch and a fridge, they were clearly in one of the top floors of a skyscraper in a city Lexa could not recognize, there was another room were Polaris was set up and Raven’s desk, everything was bolted into the floor and even if Lexa somehow managed to break the bulletproof glass, the fall would surely kill her.

She had met Raven two days later, it was all business at first calling her subject 13, explaining what Polaris was, what genetic memory was and the role she played. Lexa wondered what had happened to the other 12 subjects and Raven’s “They were not as… compatible, with the program as Azgeda expected.” gave her chills.

 

 

 

There was something wrong, Lexa could feel it, the real her, not the one that was… synchronized to her ancestor, this time a man, during the American revolution, they had been getting closer and closer to finding the flame, she could feel that too, the real her, the headache was a ghost haunting her, promising her hell the moment the synchronization ended but there was chaos outside, she wished Raven was there but they had developed some sort of friendship that made Lexa wonder if she was developing Stockholm’s syndrome or something but then, after a very… tasking session in CoL, Raven had approached her sweaty panting form, doubled over the machine, rested her hand on her shoulder and told her to keep on hanging, the following session, a couple of days later, a lanky asian young man named Monty had walked in, instead of Raven and he had just pursued his lips and looked away when she had asked about Raven.

Lexa felt like her brain was being ripped, torn as the synchronization ended abruptly.

“I’m sorry Lexa I know it’s painful but you’re gonna have to power through it, we have a very short window if we want to escape, come on.” Monty said as he tried to help her up and out of the room, he had a tablet in his hand and he used to open the sealed door out of the room that had been her cell for over a year. “The guards will be on us very soon Lexa, I need you to pull yourself together.” He said as a guard approached and handed Monty two guns.

“I’m gonna clear up the path as much as possible but we gotta be quick!” The guy said as he ran ahead of them and Lexa wanted, oh she wanted nothing more than to be able to help them but her head was pounding and she felt like throwing up. Monty placed a gun in her hand and after spending the last year “handling” swords while in the CoL, the object felt foreign in her hand despite the fact that Lexa did know how to shoot them.

The lights were hurting her eyes, her stomach was in knots and her head throbbed, the stairs didn’t help and after just one floor she doubled over the rail and emptied the content of her stomach. Three floors more and the door to the stairs suddenly opened and she was glad she could barely lift her head because the noise of the door and the adrenaline cursing through her body would have caused her to shoot the person, as it was she could only look up and gasp.

Standing in front of her and dressed in tactical gear was a blonde woman, around Lexa’s age, with eyes so blue, Lexa would recognize her anywhere, she had spent the last year falling in love with this woman, in different places, being different people, losing each other in different ways. 

“You.” She said and the girl looked at Lexa confused.

“Monty we need to get out of here STAT.” The girl exclaimed before turning to look at Lexa. “Come on.” She said but Lexa couldn’t move.

“Who are you?” She asked, her eyes never leaving the girl.

“There’s no time for introductions come on.” The girl said taking Lexa’s arm and pulling her towards the door but Lexa didn’t budge and the blonde rolled her eyes. “Clarke, Clarke Griffin is my name, now move or we all die!” She said pulling at Lexa again, she couldn’t help the smile that spread over her lips.

“Clarke…” She said tasting the name and the girl’s eyes softened for a moment… Then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like with the werewolf/slayer story, this story is just a TEASER of a story I'm planning to write eventually! I'm a huge fan of Assassins Creed and this story is been haunting me since the first Soulmates through times fic I read, I decided Halloween week was the perfect opportunity to write a teaser about it, of course the real fic will deal with Lexa meeting Clarke in all the lifetimes Azgeda puts her through and everything else, this like I said is sort of just a trailer in word form xD
> 
> Hope you liked it


End file.
